


The Waxing Moon

by Lise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, POV Loki (Marvel), Post-Canon, Sequel, Sibling Incest, Steve is pretty solidly a switch, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Thor (Marvel), everyone here is having a good time, featuring: Thor being cocky as hell, he's very pleased with himself at the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise
Summary: Loki wakes up in bed with his brother and Steve Rogers.He's trying not to panic about it.Direct sequel toAn Ever Expanding Circle.





	The Waxing Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Back by popular demand! Or, well, the demand of one anon on Tumblr and I guess there are some other people also interested?
> 
> I had so much fun with the first one, and a lot of fun with this one as well, which was really just an excuse to write more porn with a few feelings in there? But mostly, lbr, it's porn. 
> 
> Thanks to all my cheerleaders (mostly [Lauren](http://led-lite.tumblr.com)) and to [the best beta a girl could ask for.](http://ameliarating.tumblr.com)

Loki woke up overheated.

With a faint groan, he moved to throw the covers off, only to find that he was being effectively pinned by an arm draped heavily across his chest. There was a leg resting on top of his, and someone was breathing, slow and deeply, against his neck. Loki held very still, the last of the fog of sleep fading and memory coming back. 

Memory, and awareness of the fact that he was covered in dried come and sweat, his ass was still feeling some of the aftereffects of being thoroughly fucked twice over, and he was lying on a bed sandwiched between his brother and Steve Rogers.

And he was still overheated. _Norns,_ the two of them were warm.

Coming here last night, this was... _not_ what he’d expected. Perhaps the last thing he would have. He hadn’t known _what_ to think about what Steve and Thor were doing, what they thought to gain by toying with him, but he certainly hadn’t imagined…

If he wasn’t careful, he was going to start getting hard. Though he wouldn’t be the only one: Loki could feel Thor’s cock nudging against his hip, though based on the sound of his breathing his brother was still fast asleep. 

_Thor._ Practically barking orders, perfectly self-assured, taking what he wanted as though it was his due.

Loki took a deep breath and held it until his body calmed, somewhat. On his other side Steve shifted and sighed, almost nuzzling into Loki’s neck in a way that made a pleasant shiver roll down Loki’s spine. 

Sudden terror swept over him. He needed to leave, preferably now, before they woke. He didn’t know what they’d been thinking - what _he’d_ been thinking - but the simple fact was that he didn’t belong here and needed to get out before Thor and Steve remembered that. 

He began the delicate process of trying to untangle himself from the two of them, slowly starting to slither out from under Thor’s arm across his chest, carefully sliding his legs out from under Steve’s.

“Where’re you going,” Thor said. He still sounded half asleep, but Loki froze.

“It’s morning,” he said. 

“Hmm. Still early.” Thor sounded lazy, unconcerned. His arm seemed to grow even heavier, and Loki felt him stretch. 

“I should be off.”

“Says who?” Thor said. “Not me.” He mouthed at Loki’s shoulder, hot and damp, and Loki exhaled with a faint sound. 

“Thor,” he said weakly.

“Don’t go running off now,” Thor said, his voice lower. Loki could almost feel it in his stomach. “We’re not done with you.” 

Loki’s mouth opened and closed, struck dumb, and he felt Steve stir. 

“S’going on,” he said, still sounding half asleep, and after a moment, “Loki?”

Loki swallowed hard. _This is exactly what I didn’t want,_ he thought unhappily. “Good morning, Steve,” Thor said casually, for all the world as though they woke up every morning with a third person in their bed. For all Loki knew, maybe they did, and he was just the latest unsuspecting fish they’d hooked. Perhaps the thrill of the forbidden - Thor’s brother, their former enemy - kept things interesting.

The fear was starting to twist toward something darker. Thor’s cock was still nudging against Loki’s body, but Thor was acting like he hadn’t noticed even if Loki was quite sure it was harder than it’d been when Loki had woken.

“Good morning,” Steve said after a couple seconds. He hadn’t moved to pull away either, apparently perfectly comfortable as he was. “You two sleep okay?” 

“ _Very_ well,” Thor said, with such sensuous satisfaction that it made Loki want to flush. “Loki?” There was a note of teasing in his voice, and Loki twisted between embarrassment and confusion and a more comfortable bitterness. 

“I need the washroom,” he said tightly. “If the two of you wouldn’t mind moving…” And this time he didn’t bother to be subtle, shoving Thor’s arm off and slipping out before either of them could stop him, striding over to the bathroom and closing the door firmly before slumping back against it and taking a few deep breaths. 

He locked the door, just in case, and found a washcloth that he dampened under the faucet and used to clean the worst of the mess off his skin. Loki relieved himself, rinsed out his mouth a few times, and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was a tangled mess, curling wildly; he tried running his fingers through it to give it some kind of order without success. 

_What were you thinking,_ he snarled to himself. _What is it that you think is happening here?_

The knock on the door made him jump. “Loki?” 

“A moment,” he said, pressing his hands to his eyes and taking a deep breath. He summoned some casual clothing, squared his shoulders, and opened the door. Steve - still naked, noted a part of Loki’s brain he tried steadfastly to ignore - blinked at him in what looked like genuine surprise.

“You dressed,” he said. Was that...disappointment?

“I don’t know why,” Thor said, still stretched out on the bed, lazy as a cat in the sun. “You’re only going to have your clothes off again.” Loki felt his face and belly both warm and fought himself. Steve flushed and cleared his throat. 

“I am, am I,” Loki said. Steve glanced at Thor and Loki thought there was some reproach in it. 

“I was going to make breakfast,” he said. “How do you like your eggs?” 

“Fried,” Thor said. “A little longer than you think you need to.” He smirked at Loki. “Is that right?” 

Loki pressed his lips together, unreasonably annoyed. “That’s...very kind of you,” he said to Steve, “but not–”

“Oh, no,” Thor said. “Don’t try to run off without _breakfast._ Steve will be so disappointed.” Loki looked at Steve, who half smiled.

“You don’t have to let him speak for you,” Loki said. 

“He’s right,” Steve said. “I would be disappointed.” He sounded like he meant it. Loki wavered. 

“Very well,” he said. “If you insist.” 

“I just need to…” Steve gestured at the bathroom, and Loki moved quickly out of the way to let him in. He very carefully did not look over at Thor. 

“Come here,” Thor said. 

“Why?”

“Because.” 

“That isn’t a reason,” Loki said, but he sighed and walked over to the bed. “What do you–”

Thor moved fast, as he could when he wanted to; he knotted a hand in Loki’s hair and pulled him down into a deep and hungry kiss. Loki let out a startled noise, which allowed Thor to slip his tongue into Loki’s mouth before he withdrew. Loki stared at him, a little dazed, his body tingling. Thor’s smile was broad and thoroughly smug. 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you trying to slip out,” he said. “Don’t think that I am going to let you get away that easily.”

“And what does Steve think of that,” Loki said, though it took him a moment to recover his voice. 

“We can ask him,” Thor said, and let go of Loki as the door opened. “Steve, what do you think we should do with Loki now?” 

That phrasing pulled Loki’s thoughts back to being seated on Thor’s cock, back against his chest as Steve kissed him, the drag of his hand sweet and gentle. He yanked himself away.

“I thought we were having breakfast,” Steve said evenly, eyebrows raised. Thor waved a hand. 

“I meant _afterwards._ ”

Steve glanced at Loki. “That’s up to him, isn’t it?” 

“Generous of you to allow that,” Loki said, with some emphasis on the _you._

“He’s worried we’re going to change our minds,” Thor said. “About extending the invitation.” 

The contents of Loki’s stomach curdled. Steve’s eyebrows went up. “Oh,” he said. “Is that...true?” 

He could feel his face growing warm and hoped it at least didn’t show too obviously. “This has been - enjoyable,” he said, after wrestling a little with the right words. “But I wouldn’t want to presume–” Steve looked like he was trying not to smile, and Loki cut off. “What?” 

“Oh, just…” He made a vague gesture. “You didn’t show up here _planning_ on...I’m pretty sure if anyone ‘presumed’ it was me and Thor.”

That was...true. Loki hadn’t known what to expect, coming here. Only that something had to give in the bizarre game Steve and Thor had been playing with him. Well. Something had, hadn’t it? 

“You’re thinking too much,” Thor said, but fondly. “Sit down. Eat some eggs. And if Steve doesn’t have ideas about what to do after breakfast...I do.”

Loki’s face grew hotter. Steve cleared his throat loudly, an affecting shade of pink tinting his cheeks before he went to the dresser to retrieve a pair of underwear. Loki realized that he and Thor were admiring the same view and quickly looked away. 

_Stop it,_ he told himself. _Stop behaving as though this is something other than what it is. A bit of fun for them. Once, maybe twice, and they’ll move on from the diversion you offer._

He could hear Thor’s voice: _sometimes you think too much._ Steve’s hands in his hair as Loki sucked his cock. Oh, _Norns._ What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Steve made very good eggs. Loki’s were almost perfectly done to what he liked, and the bacon he fried was crispy and flavorful. He kept himself from licking his fingers clean, but only just. Thor devoured his own breakfast, having apparently decided that clothing was optional, and it was harder than Loki wanted to admit not to stare. He suspected Thor was aware of it, too; certainly the thorough kiss he laid on Steve’s lips as he took his dish to the sink looked like it knew it had an audience. 

“Thank you for breakfast,” Thor said with a smile when he pulled back. Something twinged oddly in Loki’s chest, the awareness of something that predated his presence here, that was deeper and more than the scraps he’d been gifted. Doubt crept back in and he pushed back his chair.

“Yes,” he said, his voice a little strained. “Thank you. I appreciate it, and your hospitality.” 

“Hospitality,” Steve said, looking away from gazing into Thor’s eyes and half smiling at Loki. “Is that what we’re calling it now?” 

Thor hummed and removed himself to the sink, where he rinsed off his plate. “Go on,” he called over his shoulder. “Why don’t you show Loki a little more of your _hospitality,_ Steve?” He sounded amused, and Loki drew himself up, almost indignant, but then Steve stood up and walked around the table, stopping in front of him.

“Sure,” he said. “I could do that.” 

Loki wasn’t sure what he opened his mouth to say, but it died when Steve took Loki’s face in his hands and drew him into a gentle kiss, warm and startlingly tender. Loki’s head spun a little with that feeling of near drunkenness and his hands caught at Steve’s shoulders to balance himself. 

When Steve pulled back, Loki just stared at him, dazed. Steve’s smile was small but didn’t make him feel any less dizzy. “That good, huh?” Steve said, sounding like he was teasing. Loki licked his lips and tried to pull his thoughts together. 

“Don’t get too confident,” he said. “It’s just been a while.” 

Steve’s hands were still cupping his face and Loki’s whole body felt like it was tingling. It was, he thought, _unfair,_ that he should be thus undone by simple touch and a kiss that was - relatively speaking - chaste.

 _I am not undone,_ he told himself, and moved his hands to Steve’s waist so he could pull his body in closer when he kissed him again, sliding his tongue over Steve’s lips until they parted and then pulling back with a smirk. 

“Two can play at that game,” he said. 

“I wouldn’t want it to be one-sided,” Steve said, his smile a little wider. Loki’s heart did something peculiar. He swallowed hard. 

“Kiss him again,” Thor said. They both turned their heads to look at him, standing leaning on the counter and watching with a smile. Loki frowned, and Thor’s smile broadened. “What?” 

“Do you think I’m going to follow your orders?” Loki asked.

“I think you might,” Thor said. Loki looked back at Steve.

“Is he always this overbearing?” 

Steve looked like he was trying not to smile. “I’d think you might know better than me. But he does get in moods sometimes.” 

“You like it,” Thor said with a comfortable, playful arrogance, and the tone momentarily sent Loki’s thoughts fizzing. He dealt with it by kissing Steve again, this time biting down lightly on his lower lip, just a quick nip that he soothed with his tongue. He felt Steve shudder and sigh, leaning a little into him, and his whole body seemed to light up. He moved his hands from Steve’s waist to his back, pulling him closer, opening his mouth into the kiss, warm and almost unbearably sweet. 

When he pulled back he was breathing hard, and Steve let out a loud exhale, a warm pink flush in his cheeks. “Huh,” he said, and then cleared his throat and said, “dry spell or not, you’re not out of practice.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Loki said, surprised by how steady his voice came out. 

Fingers slid into his hair and took hold, pulling gently but firmly. “Try his neck,” Thor said, right behind him, and when had _he_ moved? Loki could feel him now, though, but he was quickly distracted from Thor by Steve’s tongue on his throat. He shuddered and made a small, involuntary sound, his fingers digging into Steve’s body where he held him. He felt Steve’s breathing snag, his body jerking forward against Loki’s, and it was impossible that he missed the evidence of the effect he was having on Loki. Heat flooded into Loki’s face, the whisper of _easy_ the kindest of the descriptors his mind supplied.

Steve pulled back and if he was bright pink he also looked pleased with himself, smiling at Loki in a way that made his heart do something strange in his chest. “I guess that’s a good spot,” he said, plainly teasing. 

“Indeed,” Loki said, and his voice only wobbled briefly. “You’re welcome to do that again.”

“I am, am I,” Steve said, but he moved one hand to cup the side of Loki’s neck, his mouth returning to the other side, his warm exhalation raising goosebumps on Loki’s skin. He felt his body go limp, a breathy exhale slipping out between his lips. 

Thor’s hands slid up under Loki’s tunic to rest on his waist. “I told you,” he said, clearly directed at Steve. “I could just watch you ravish him to your heart’s content. I’d hold him so he couldn’t squirm away.” 

Loki could imagine that. Pictured Steve’s body over his, fucking him like he had last night, Thor’s hands holding his wrists immobile. He shuddered pleasurably, warmth and pleasure deepening.

“Are you going to try?” Steve asked, this time the question posed to Loki. “Squirming away?” 

Loki’s mouth was dry and he focused on working moisture back into it. “Not right now,” he said.

“Mm,” Thor said. “That won’t do.” His fingers pressed into Loki’s skin. “I guess we’ll just have to make sure you don’t have the energy to try later, either.” There was a low rumble in his voice that vibrated in Loki’s stomach and down into his cock, and by the way Steve twitched and inhaled he felt it too. 

“Bold words,” Loki said. Steve laughed, a mixture of amusement and chagrin. 

“Yeah, unfortunately,” Steve said, “he can usually back that kind of thing up.” 

Another picture, extraordinarily vivid: Thor bending Steve over something - maybe that table right there - and plowing him into blissful insensibility. His thoughts fizzed again, going vague and confused. Thor’s hands pulled away and he walked back over into the kitchen. 

“I’m going to finish the dishes,” he said, and glanced at Steve. Some communication passed between them in silence that Loki couldn’t read, and then Steve looked at Loki and half-smiled. 

“Come on,” he said, extending a hand. Loki eyed it for a moment, almost wary, and only slowly reached out to take it. Steve gave him a little tug that pulled him close, the pink tint coming back to his face. 

“Let’s go, um…” His flush deepened and after a moment spent considering his words he settled on, “entertain ourselves?”

Loki had to laugh, almost relieved by the touch of awkwardness. It helped him feel less wrong-footed - less like he’d walked into entirely unfamiliar territory.

He went.

* * *

Steve’s skin was very warm under Loki’s hands. Almost as warm as his mouth, currently trailing across Loki’s collarbone as he tangled his hands in blond hair, stretched out on his back and basking in the attention. His shirt was discarded on the floor, where it had ended up very quickly. Steve’s hands roamed over his sides and Loki writhed against him, just the pressure of his hands enough to make his nerves sing.

Yesterday he’d been starved for touch; now he was almost drowning in it, and grateful.

Steve lifted his head, breathing hard, and Loki took the opportunity to grab him and flip them over, slotting his leg between Steve’s and grinding against him. Steve let out a low groan and arched, his fingers digging into Loki’s sides hard enough for him to really _feel_ it. Loki rolled his hips deliberately down so he could feel Steve through the underwear that was all he was wearing. 

The hair on the back of Loki’s neck prickled. Someone watching. He didn’t have to guess who. 

He raised his head and looked over his shoulder. “It’s rude to stare,” he said, more calmly than he felt. Thor smiled in a way that made Loki’s body warm from head to toe. 

“I didn’t want to interrupt.” Steve dropped his head back with another groan, breathing hard. Thor stepped further into the bedroom, moving with all the dangerous grace of a lion. Loki felt a little dizzy all over again, and torn between the voice that said _he’s your brother, you deviant_ and the more powerful desire, almost magnetic, that drew him toward Thor. Always. That, at least, wasn’t new.

Steve grabbed him suddenly by the hair and pulled him back down into another kiss. Loki slipped his tongue into his mouth almost without thinking, and he’d dreamed this, once or twice, with much accompanying frustration.

And now here he was, grinding his thigh against Steve’s cock, and Thor looking on like he’d planned this. Maybe he had. At least partly. He certainly seemed to be enjoying it. 

That ought to bother him more than it did, the possibility that Thor had manipulated him. He was, admittedly, rather distracted.

A hand slid down his lower back and over his ass. “Take these off,” Thor said. Loki broke away and panted a couple of times before answering. 

“Is that meant to be an order?” 

“I could take them off for you,” Thor said, and there was a tone in his voice that suggested the pants wouldn’t survive the experience in one piece. For a moment, Loki almost wanted to let him do it, just for the experience, but it would be a waste of good clothes. 

No more than a flick of magic to shed them, and then Steve’s hands were on his hips, pulling him down to press their bodies tight together, and even through a layer of cloth it was - _intense,_ his body vibrating and breath momentarily leaving his lungs.

“Oh,” Steve said, half exhale and half moan, and then turned his head against Loki’s neck, sucking in almost frantic breaths.

“I can’t decide,” Thor said lowly, “if I want to see you fuck Loki or the other way around.” 

Loki heard himself make a small sound and felt Steve shudder. “What about - what we want,” Steve said, and that _we_ sent a curious feeling twisting through Loki’s chest. 

“What _do_ you want?” Thor asked, and Loki’s thoughts went blank.

“Loki?” Steve said, his hand drifting up from Loki’s hip over his back. The question was gentle. An invitation, and Loki was overwhelmed with it, with the _choice._ What if he chose wrong? Said the wrong thing and drove them both away–

He swallowed hard and said in a voice less steady than he would have liked but meeting Steve’s eyes squarely, “I want you to fuck me.”

Steve’s shaky inhalation and dilated eyes made Loki almost regret his choice. Almost. “Right,” he said. “Okay.” He paused, and cleared his throat. “How…” The flush built in his cheeks and Loki almost laughed, but he held it in. This was not...it would be taken for mockery, even though it wasn’t. 

“I am flexible,” Loki said, deliberately slanting the words to watch the blush deepen, though Steve also raised his eyebrows and half smiled, expression wry. 

“Oh, are you,” he said. 

“I could prove it,” Loki said, recklessly, but something in Steve’s eyes shifted slightly. 

“You don’t need to prove anything,” he said, and Loki half flinched at the earnestness of it. There was a sudden lump in his throat that stopped him from answering.

“I want him on his back,” Thor said abruptly, hand moving up to the back of Loki’s neck, and his head bowed forward almost instinctively in response. “I want him to be able to see me fucking you.” He must be looking Steve in the eye as he said it. Loki felt dizzy again and swallowed hard, a wave of heat rolling through his body. He heard himself make a small sound somewhere between an “oh” and a moan, his cock giving an enthusiastic twitch. Steve’s body arched up against his, eyelids fluttering, and Loki bit the inside of his cheek to gain control of himself.

“You _are_ feeling bossy, aren’t you,” Steve said, sounding a little breathless. 

“Yes,” Thor said. “But can you tell me it’s a _bad_ suggestion?” 

Pinned on his back, Steve moving inside him, pace set by Thor inside _him,_ Loki’s cock sliding against the flat planes of Steve’s stomach and watching the both of them–

“No,” burst out of Loki’s mouth. “Not - in the least.” He couldn’t see Thor’s smile behind him, but he could feel it when Thor bent down to suck a mark into the skin under his jaw. And he could feel the ache of it when he pulled away.

“Steve?” He said, voice a low rumble. 

“That, that works for me,” Steve said, a little faint, and Loki was relieved that at least he wasn’t the only one Thor affected so. 

Loki let Steve roll him over onto his back again, moving his hands with some daring to pull Steve’s body down hard against him so he could feel his cock hot against his hip. Steve groaned deliciously, low in his throat, but Loki’s smile broke when he dropped his head and fixed his mouth against Loki’s skin, leaving a second mark the twin of Thor’s, reflected on the other side of his throat. 

Loki’s body went utterly limp with a soft gasp, for a moment entirely unable to breathe. He melted into the bed - or most of him did, his hips bucking as his hands tightened. In answer, Steve’s body pressed him down again. His eyelids fluttered, a tremor running through him. 

Norns, how _embarrassingly_ quickly he fell apart. 

“That’s it,” Steve murmured, and if there was a thickness to his voice, it still sounded soothing, though he ran his tongue gently over the ache in a way that did anything but soothe. Loki shuddered again, and sighed out. He felt vaguely like a flower opening to the sun, warmth suffusing his body.

“Steve,” he breathed out, and almost immediately was ashamed of the tone in his voice, a mix of wistfulness and want, because he did want this, _craved_ this, the sweetness and tenderness and it _terrified_ him. _Weakness,_ whispered a voice in the back of his head. _Vulnerability is just a way to let someone hurt you._

He thought he would let them hurt him as much as they wanted to if it meant not losing this.

Loki shifted, letting his legs spread, lifting one to plant his foot on the bed so he could better grind up against him. Steve’s hands slid down to his hips, breathing stuttering briefly before it steadied, and there was still underwear between Loki’s skin and his. 

He groped for the words and managed, “clothes. Off.” 

“Now who’s demanding,” Thor sounded amused, and Loki let out a faint growl. Steve, though, pulled away and Loki watched him shimmy out of his underthings, casting them off on the floor, and made certain that the sweep of his eyes was obvious. 

Steve turned a little pink and shoved Loki back down, stretching out over him. Loki lifted his body up and Steve came down to meet him, the two of them rutting against one another with abandon. Loki grasped Steve’s shoulders, digging his fingers into muscle, throwing his head back. 

He heard Steve gasp, suddenly, the bed shifting, and opened his eyes to see Thor with his hand in Steve’s hair, probably having just pulled it. He was gloriously naked, and hard - he must have been working himself, watching them. 

“Much as I hate to interrupt,” Thor said, a certain thickness in his voice, “I want to have my fingers inside him first.”

Loki bit his tongue before he could make a sound, his body tightening. “I’m right _here,_ ” he said, though it didn’t sound like much of a protest. Steve looked at him, eyes a little foggy, seeming to hesitate.

It could bother him, if Loki let it. The way Thor kept doing that - talking over him. It usually would. But just now…

Just now, it meant not having to argue. Not having to make decisions. He didn’t have to... _think_ so much. 

“Are you arguing?” Thor asked, and this time it sounded like a genuine question. Loki swallowed hard and shook his head. He let his hands fall away from Steve’s shoulders, though he made a caress of it, and closed his eyes as Steve pulled slowly away.

He knew Thor’s hands when they touched him, when he dug his fingers into Loki’s thighs and urged one of his legs up over his hip. Loki let Thor manhandle him into position and tried to relax his body, though he still tensed when his fingers rubbed over his asshole, the air shuddering out of his lungs.

He opened his eyes to see Thor’s gaze fixed on him, full of ferocious hunger, and Loki both flinched from it and was drawn toward it in nearly equal measure. “You should see how Steve is looking at us,” Thor said. “Look,” and Loki turned his head obligingly to look at Steve, still kneeling on the bed, his eyes wide and fixed on them like he couldn’t look away. 

Loki licked his lips and said to Steve, “he likes an audience, doesn’t he,” or meant to, but one of Thor’s fingers probed against him, wet with some sort of lubricant, and his voice cut off in a stuttering moan. His body took the finger pressed into him eagerly, thick though it was, and he sank his teeth into his lower lip, chest heaving. 

Steve reached out to turn Loki’s face more toward him, and kissed him, his lips warm and soft. His hips rocked unconsciously into Thor’s hand and the finger he was moving inside him. It was good, _sweet,_ and when Thor brought another finger in line his body was so liquid and relaxed that it slid into him with only a little resistance. Loki let out a little cry into Steve’s mouth and felt him shudder; Loki’s body was almost vibrating.

“There,” Thor said, and Loki fancied he could feel his voice in his belly. “He’s ready for you, I think.” 

Loki bit his lower lip again so he didn’t whine and took a couple of panting breaths. “Loki,” Steve said, and it wasn’t entirely clear to Loki if it was question or statement. He licked his lips, gathered his scattered thoughts.

“Steve,” he said, voice wobbling, “For - for once Thor is right.” 

“For _once?_ ” Thor’s fingers twisted and curled inside him and Loki yelped, his body jumping and cock giving a vigorous twitch. “I was right about how much you wanted this, wasn’t I?” 

Loki couldn’t actually...argue with that. Resent it, but not argue with it. He had the unfortunate feeling that a lot of his being here had to do with Thor arranging it. 

Norns, he was going to be insufferable. 

“Thor,” Steve said, his voice a little rough, and he didn’t go on but Loki saw something go between them silently - and that nonverbal communication prodded again at that deep-seated insecurity, wiggling its way back in to whisper _you don’t belong here._

Thor pulled his fingers out of Loki’s body and he bit back a sound for the loss, focusing on trying to catch his breath. “All yours,” he said casually, to Steve, who gave Thor a brief _look_ before turning toward Loki, his hands sliding down Loki’s sides to his hips, warm and rough with calluses. A part of Loki wanted him to dig those fingers in hard enough to bruise. 

The rest of him bent toward the gentleness, drinking it in like parched earth sucking up the first drops of rain after a drought. 

Loki arched up toward Steve, hooked one of his legs over his waist and gripped his shoulders. He felt Steve’s cock press against him and threw his head back, fingers digging in, breathing in short, sharp bursts. 

“Hey, take it easy,” Steve said, though his voice wobbled. _No,_ Loki wanted to say, _easy is the last thing I want to take it,_ but words escaped him so he answered with his body, moving to pull Steve into him.

He took the hint. Loki cried out for the first press of Steve’s cock into him, hot and thicker than Thor’s fingers. His body clenched reflexively and Steve moaned, his forehead where he pressed it against Loki’s shoulder burning. Loki shifted to take him deeper, to take more, the need he’d felt only briefly fulfilled. He was trembling fit to fly apart and wrapped himself around Steve like he was an anchor, even as all he could think was that he wanted Steve to fuck him into oblivion. 

The last of Steve’s cock pressed into him, his hips flush with Loki’s body, and _oh_ it was sweet, the heat of him inside. Loki’s cock pulsed and he blinked rapidly, wrapping his arms around Steve’s shoulders and digging his fingers in. 

“ _Move,_ ” he said, half demand and half plea, and Steve shuddered and obeyed, but slowly, rocking his hips in long thrusts that went deep and felt _exquisite_ but weren’t enough. He squirmed, almost thrashed, trying to push him to go faster, but Steve turned his head and bit down lightly on Loki’s neck and said, “don’t rush me.”

Loki let out a thin whine of protest and heard Thor laugh. Embarrassment made his face heat but then Steve thrust into him again and the half-formed shame evaporated in a wash of warm pleasure. “Good,” Steve murmured, and the warmth deepened. He could feel Thor’s eyes and wondered what he was seeing, what he was thinking watching his lover fuck Loki like this, slow and tender. 

“I like this,” Thor said, like he’d heard Loki’s thoughts. “Watching you...take your time with him.” He could hear Thor’s grin in the next words. “He could learn a little patience.” 

“Since when have - _ah -_ you been the embodiment of patience,” Loki managed to say, only to cry out when Steve’s cock hit him at just the right angle. His body clenched and Steve’s moan sounded impossibly loud, smooth thrust stuttering just a little. 

“I’m not,” Thor said cheerfully. “That doesn’t mean _you_ shouldn’t be. But speaking of patience…”

Loki felt the bed shift. A moment later Steve jerked forward with a sharp breath in, arms starting to give out before he caught himself. “Thor,” he said, groaned, and Loki remembered belatedly what Thor had said. _I want him to see me…_

“Now _I’m_ going to get to set the pace,” Thor said, his voice low and rich and full of promise. Loki could see his hands slide over Steve’s hips, and if he craned his neck just slightly see his face, and if he sounded clear enough his eyes were lust-dark and full of a hunger that took Loki’s breath away. “And I’m not going to go as slow.”

Steve followed the urging of Thor’s hands drawing him back so his cock slid almost fully out of Loki, his breathing quick and shallow, his head lifting. For a moment his and Loki’s eyes locked and Loki’s blood heated for the look on his face: flushed, hair mussed, thoroughly debauched.

Then he cried out, body surging forward, slamming him hilt-deep back into Loki’s body as Thor thrust into him. Steve’s hands tightened hard on Loki’s hips and Loki moaned for the ache of it, just short of bruising. His eyes squeezed closed, digging his own fingers into Steve’s shoulders. 

“God,” Steve said, his voice faint. Thor draped himself over Steve’s back and sucked a kiss into the join of his neck and shoulder, and Loki’s eyes flicked from Steve’s to his. He could almost see the crackle of lightning, and a bright, sharp shock coursed through him like some of that lightning was in his blood. 

Thor shifted, adjusting position, and Loki couldn’t see his body move but Steve moaned and his body pushed back toward Thor, his cock sliding out of Loki in turn - only for the snap of Thor’s hips to drive him back forward into Loki, jarring him up the bed. His hips bucked up toward Steve like he could get closer, desperately seeking friction against his cock that would provide him with more relief.

Thor was as good as his word. He didn’t go slowly. He rode Steve hard, and Loki could feel it in himself, in his forehead pressed to Loki’s skin burning hot and fingers spasming every time Thor drove into him, drove him into Loki. His body throbbed, gasps developing into moans squeezed from Loki’s throat and from there into something significantly louder.

The sounds _Steve_ made, wordless and desperate and muffled in Loki’s skin, shivered through him, leaving him stupid and dizzy and achingly hard. He was pinned flat to the bed beneath both their weight, Steve’s cock sliding in and out of him, hanging on to the headboard as much to keep himself grounded as to keep from being shoved up against it. He couldn’t keep his eyes open, couldn’t do anything but lie back and submit, moving one shaking hand from bracing himself to the back of Steve’s head with his fingers curling in his hair.

Loki felt Steve come first - the pulse of his cock, the wet surge of come inside him, the way his breathing changed. Thor followed a moment later, his body hammering Steve deep into Loki, his grunt and satisfied sigh as he emptied inside his lover. Which left him, shaking, his cock pinned against his stomach and throbbing in time with his racing heart.

A thin, plaintive whine slipped out of him before he could catch it, and Loki’s face started burning. “Just - just a minute,” Steve said, audibly breathless, and then inhaled sharply when Thor moved. 

“Let me,” he said, and gave Steve a little nudge. He moved clumsily and Loki hissed as Steve’s cock slid out of him, but he only had a moment before Thor took his place, palming Loki’s cock and then sliding down to–

“Oh,” Loki said, very faintly, and then lower, more of a moan, “ _oh._ ” Thor’s mouth on him was hot and wet and he wanted to close his eyes but he also didn’t want to look away, and even with his mouth full of Loki’s cock he could still see Thor’s insufferably smug smile.

His body coiled tight, and he was already hopelessly close to the edge. Loki came with a strangled, breathless noise, his face blazing like the sun; Thor pulled off and watched him, looking thoroughly pleased with himself. Loki’s head spun a little. He didn’t think he could move. 

Thor stretched out next to Loki, pushing him bodily toward the center of the bed, closer to Steve, who still looked like he was trying to pull himself together as well. Loki blinked at the ceiling, thoughts frayed to ribbons and fighting the urge to try to - well, cuddle. He wanted to. 

“I told you that you shouldn’t have bothered to get dressed,” Thor said, after a bit of silence. Loki put his hand over his eyes. 

“Shut up,” Steve said, though it sounded affectionate. Loki felt him roll over; he reached across Loki and flicked Thor’s arm, then let his arm fall to rest across Loki’s chest. 

It felt good there. 

“I need a shower,” Loki said, without trying to move. 

“Mmm,” Thor said. “It can wait until you stop shaking, can’t it?”

He was, Loki realized. Just a little.

“So,” Steve said after a few moments longer. “Still, um. Think you’re ‘presuming’?”

Loki’s overheated face got hotter. “Right now,” he said, trying to keep his voice even, “I’m not thinking much at all.” 

“Oh, good,” Thor said. “That’s probably for the best.” Loki turned his head fractionally and removed his hand from his eyes, trying to summon a glare. Thor gave him a sunny smile. 

_Stop fighting it,_ whispered a soothing, dangerous voice. _Stop fighting this._

It was just so hard to _stop._

But at least for the moment...maybe he could try.


End file.
